Final Battle
This even was the only pre-destined thing in Tariels life, which he wants to avoid but only draws closer. The event is a momentous battle between realities and also becomes a creation story as the end battle determines the creation and direction of the universe in an infinite causality loop. Light side of Tariel that clinged onto power and freed from Tariel's evil half. After 100 Trillion years of fighting and collecting power, these two Godly Entities did battle....the Final battle was thought to be the end of the Universe however the power they possessed at this end game scenario was so great that when they both punched each others fists it created a rift in time and space, that sent them back and beyond time, space, matter, and even before the heavens, before sentience and form, they were the only beings there in this white Oblivion, they fought for what seemed like forever. It is in legend that only one of them can win, and which even wins creates the Multiverse itself with the final blow, destroying either the eternal good or the eternal evil. The entity that survives becomes the Multiverse itself and either chooses to Protect or Dominate life, however every so often a shift will happen where the Multiverse as we know it gets wiped out from exsistance itself and replaced with the other Multiverse. The winner of the Last End battle was supposidly Tariels Light side, (now called The Infinite). The Infinite this time however see's the signs that the fatal shift will happen, the only thing that the Infinate one does not know is what the outcome of the battle will be however can make extremely educated predictions as the Infinite one may be the most smartest being in exsistance however is also non-interventionist. The Light side of Tariel is worried that he cannot save the Multiverse this time. The Dark Side of Tariel has been devising a plan to win (The Dark God Plan), destroying other Universes in the Multiverse by absorbing each Source (Or Defeating the Elder God that has corrupted it), making The Dark Side more powerful than the Light at the current stage however takes a long time to adjust his body to the power of a whole Universe. Paradox The one occurance of this system going wrong, this created the Entity known as Paradox , He is a Creator God entity that occured when both Light Side and Dark Side failed to exsist at all. When Tariel was born into the Dark Angel Lineage, a mad Elder God (Which Creator Gods cannot control) fused himself with Tariel and destroyed the Balance between them. The being created from this fuse was Paradox who was neither the Elder God or Tariel, he was an extremely powerful being, he decimated the Heavans and the Underworld alike, killing Elder Gods and devouring Sources till he became so powerful that he himself created a rift in time space, deciding to make his own Multiverse or insanity and chaos. In this Universe however a Tariel was created, and the combined and fused Dark and Light side of Tariel defeated the Creator God however the power this being possesse was too great to destroy that he had to be placed him within the Reality Lock. (This is the same place the Dark Angels race is trapped). After the Paradox was over, the cycle continued, however Paradox still exsists, if he was to fully escape the Reality lock, nothing could stop him, reality itself will receed back into his mad and twisted Multiverse which was rendered such that it never exsisted. Only the Infinite remembers.